New Shaman, YOU!
by Art Girls Pwn
Summary: Rated for later things What's chasing you and why doesn't anyone see? Everything changes when you run into a few shamans. Ch 6 is up!
1. Your Meeting with Shaman 1!

Hi, this took me about half an hour, but I hope you enjoy it!

A girl ran down an empty alley, stepping in puddles every few feet. She was being chased by a creature, but every time she ran to someone and asked them to help her, they would just say, 'Nothings chasing you.' She would look back and scream, then run again. As she was running down the alley, she bumped into a guy. She lost her balance, but he caught her. Her book fell into a nearby puddle from the rain the previous day."Oh no!" She groaned as she saw her book wet. She looked up to the guy and saw that he was quiet dashing. He had the most beautiful golden colored eyes she had ever seen, therefore the only golden eyes she had ever seen. He had deep purple hair which came into a spike/horn (tongari) in the back.

Guy's POV

His eyes locked with her when she looked up at him again. 'Oh my God' was the first thing that popped into his pointy head. He looked at her and saw a Shikigami. He quickly jumped in the air, narrowly dodging an attack. "BASON!" He yelled, as a figure appeared out of nowhere, making the girl scream. "Yes Master Ren?" He asked his master. "Look, we have company." He said as he merely looked at the Shikigami. Bason (not bacon which my computer thought it was.) grinned, he enjoyed kicking ass. Ren pulled out his Kwan Dao as it shone in the light, almost blindingly. "Bason! Spirit Form and into the Kwan Dao!" Ren shouted as he jumped Bason quickly did all of that. "Rapid tempo assault!" Ren yelled as he attacked the Shikigami, taking it out with one attack. He looked over to the girl and saw that her eyes were as wide as frying pans

Normal POV

She looked over at Ren and blushed. "Thank you, you saved me." She said as she sat up and as Ren walked over to her. He picked up her book, it was red, and was slightly furry, and in beautiful gold letters it read, 'Shaman Training for Beginning Shamans '. Ren smiled and handed her the book. "So you're a Shaman, eh?" He asked an emotionless mask upon his features. She nodded, "Yes, I am. And by the way, my name's Yorrie." She said as she smiled and accepted the book. "It's nice to meet you Yorrie. I'm Ren. Tao Ren." Her eyes slightly widened, "I-It's nice to m-meet you." She had heard of the Tao's, but she never thought they could be so…nice. The stories she had heard said that they were, cold, heartless and cruel. She never did believe them though. She smiled at him and said again, "Thank you." She stood up and noticed she was an inch and a half shorter then Ren, not counting the hair. She smiled at him, her hair was styled like Jun's, and she looked up to her. Tao Jun was her role-model, she couldn't believe that she met her little brother! She thought of asking him questions, but she decided not to. Just as she was going to turn to leave, a figure appeared and landed on Ren's stomach. "Yo." The mysterious figure said as a grin came upon his features. She gulped and backed away, clutching her book tightly. The person who landed on Ren's stomach was supposed to be the stupidest, arrogant Shaman ever. She backed into the wall as the figure got off of Ren's stomach and smiled. "I see you've met my friend, my names…."

BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I leave you here. who's the figure? If I get 5 reviews I'll continue. D

'Till next time I suppose.


	2. The Shaman is!

La! I don't care of I got 5 reviews or not. If you flamed, I kill you. P Oh and I don't own Shaman King. Forgot to do that in the last chapter. –Cries- DON'T KILL ME PLEASE! Here's your story!

Recap The mysterious figure said as a grin came upon his features. She gulped and backed away, clutching her book tightly. The person who landed on Ren's stomach was supposed to be the stupidest, arrogant Shaman ever. She backed into the wall as the figure got off of Ren's stomach and smiled. "I see you've met my friend, my names…." End Recap

"…Usui Horo-Horo. It's a pleasure to meet you." HoroHoro said as a cheesy grin came upon his face. Youdid an animefall, he was supposed to be more..tough..but he was acting soSTUPID.You continued to think about that in your own world. He walked over to you and waved a hand in front of your face. "…Hello? Is any1 home?" He asked. Just then, your soggy book became dry and you sneezed. "Oops, sorry, I'm just allergic to morons." You said in the sweetest voice you could muster. This earned a smirk from Ren. HoroHoro cocked his head to the side. "Then how come you didn't sneeze when you met Ren?" He asked, slightly glaring at you. You smiled, "Like I said, 'I'm allergic to MORONS.' "You said, emphasizing morons. Horo had an anime vein on his head and you couldn't help but smile. Horo grabbed his snow board and raised it above his head.

You held your hands out in defense. "Gawd, can't you take a joke?" You asked, really not caring for an answer. Ren looked over at you and said, "Well, in order to get a joke, you have to have a brain, which HoroHoro doesn't appear to have." You snickered. "Is that an insult of a complement?" HoroHoro asked Ren. (Yea, I know Ren doesn't say corny stuff like that, and that HoroHoro isn't THAT stupid, but hey, it's MY story, but I don't own the SK people.) Ren and you did an anime fall, apparently, Ren was right, Horo didn't have a brain. You and Ren looked at each other. "I didn't really think that it was possible to be born without a brain..." You said as you knocked your fist on Horo Horo's head. "oo" (A/N: Your face.) Ren smirked and stood up again. He looked you over and asked, "How old did you say you were?" "13, gonna turn 14 Jan. 2nd, though, why?" You asked, it was late December and it was chilly outside. Ren opened his mouth to say something, but Horo put his hands on Ren's head, (A/N: Think Leap-frog.) and said, "It's cause he likes ya!" Well, it's not like he said it, it's like he YELLED it. Ren and you both turned scarlet and yelled in unison, "NO I/HE DON'T/DOESN'T!" That made you two turn a deeper shade.

You both looked at each other and yelled,"STOP IT!" Which made Horo laugh harder then he was. "You ha-ha two make a great…ha-ha couple!" You had it; you had great anger boiling inside of you. You glared at HoroHoro as your hair began to levitate as well as your body. All the water puddles began to come up and stand at the bottom of your feet. (A/N: Mind you, you're only floating a few inches above the ground.) The water began to harden (yea, it's impossible, I think, but it's a story.) and it was thrown at HoroHoro. Since Horo's mouth was open, water went into his mouth and he started to choke and sputter madly. You then began to feel weak and dizzy. You then began to float higher, a few more inches in fact, and began to float down slowly. Ren caught you before you had a 'meeting' with the ground again. The last thing you heard was, "Come on HoroHoro! We need to get her some help!" The voice was none other then Ren's.

DUMDUMDUM! - Leave me nice reviews and I'll continue. Since I'm in a good mood, I only want 2 reviews. And if the characters seem OOC, please forgive me. Having pink eye makes you loose your mind. Oh sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to make the chapters longer, because all I can do is try! Oh, you have black mid-back hair and pearl grey eyes. You have on a pair of faded blue hip-huggers with diamond studs down the sides, real diamonds, a black shirt that says, 'Misunderstood.' In red rubies, and a pair of black Converses with blue shoelaces that have yellow jewels making rubber duckies. - You'll learn more about you later. Or, should I tell you now. Now then, here ya go!

Info: You ran away from home when you heard that your parents (who were talking in their room) called you a freak. You were heart broken, so when they went to sleep you went into your parent's room and took 1,000,000 dollars from a special savings account they had. You took a couple of credit cards from your moms' purse since you looked like her and knew how to sign her signature. Anna is your cousin and you're on your way to see her. You can control water, DUH. You have a very short temper and can easily get annoyed. You're a full blooded shaman, but you were given up at birth and got adopted by human parents. But you didn't know that. You're engaged, but you don't know to whom. So many secrets, so little time! D


	3. ANNA'S your cousin?

Last time I left you off with you passing out from using too much furyoku (I hope I spelt it right.)

Ren's POV

He stood up and held you bridal style. He looked at you worriedly and ran off in the direction of the Asakura house. When he arrived there 10 minutes later, he had an emotionless mask upon his features. He opened the door and walked over to the couch where a brown haired shaman was sitting. "Yoh, we have a problem." Yoh looked over at Ren and saw you in his arms; worry came upon his lazy face.

Yoh's POV

He looked over and saw Ren carrying a beautiful female figure. The first thing he asked Ren was, "Dude, what happened to her!" Ren looked at Yoh with a slight animevein. "Let's see…She was being chased by one of Hao's Shikigami. She ran into me and I basically kicked its butt. But then Horo came and started joking around saying that I liked her and she got mad. So then she began to levitate in the air and made all of the puddles around us rise. Then they all formed together and were thrown at HoroHoro. Then whenever he stopped laughing and started to choke and sputter she levitated higher into the air and then gently came down. I, of course, caught her whereas that stupid blue haired Ainu stared at her continuously." Ren finished, out of breath. (A/N: And if you're wondering about your book, you have it with you.)

Normal POV

Yoh stared at Ren, letting what he said sink in. Yoh stood up and walked over to Ren. "Lay her down on the couch and I'll go get Faust." Yoh then ran off in search of his necromancer friend. Ren looked at your unconscious form, but his eyes stopped at your face. Ren looked around to make sure no one was near. When he was one hundred percent sure, he bent down and kissed your forehead. "Please be okay..." Ren whispered as he sat on a Lazy Boy chair, watching you. Horo burst through the door the same moment that Yoh returned with Faust. Horo walked over to the couch and SAT on your stomach. O.O (A/N: That's how everyone's face looked, except Horo.) Anna walked in, (-her face)" GET YOUR FAT BUTT OFF OF MY COUSIN'S STOMACH!" She yelled at Horo who jumped off and hid behind the wide-screen TV.

Faust walked over to you, being watched by everyone. "How did this happen, young Tao?" Faust asked Ren. Ren took a deep breath and explained what happened all over again. (A/N: Poor him, by the time he finished he looked pale blue…) Faust nodded occasionally during the story. "I see. It seems like our young female friend just used up to much furyoku." Anna looked at Faust and nodded. "Then all she needs is rest?" Anna asked, glancing over at you. "Precisely Anna." Anna looked over at Yoh and Ren. "Yoh, prepare a room for my cousin. Ren, CAREFULLY, pick my cousin up and follow Yoh to my cousin's room." Yoh ran off, and yelled down in a few minutes, "FOUND ONE!" Ren walked up the stairs and followed Yoh into your room. Ren placed you down on your futon and left.

The end! It's not really a cliffy…And your room looks however you want it to look! So leave me nice reviews and you'll get more chapters! Oh if I didnt get how many I wanted, I don't care. But this is the last chapter for awhile. I'll need time to right the other chapters. (These were pre-typed chappies.) THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED! -gives them cookies and punch; not to mention signed pics of their fave chara.


	4. The Morning

Hi. I felt bad for not updating so long in which felt like FOREVER to me. Here it is!

By the time that you woke up it was pitch black. You looked over at your digital clock and were shocked that it read 3:05 A.M. Then you heard an ear piercing sound. You blinked a few times to get your eyes adjusted to the darkness. Then someone opened your door. "Yorrie, are you—oh never mind. Training starts at 3:50 sharp." Anna said, trying her hardest to be nice. "P.M.?" You asked hopefully. "..A.M Yorrie...A.M…" She replied. "An-na! It's not fa—ir!" You whined, receiving a scowl from Anna. "No one else complains. SO GET READY. Manta and Ryuu are making breakfast." She said with a smile and walked off.

'Ugh……..that's so not fair…..' You thought as you sat up and stretched. You sighed and sadly got out of bed, grabbing a white towel and some fresh clothes. You walked in your bathroom and turned the water on and got in. You got out 30 minutes later, at 3:35. You brushed your hair and put on the fresh clothes. You looked in a full sized mirror and admired your outfit. A blood red tank top that cost you 25 bucks ,on your moms credit card might I add, and a pair of black short shorts that had the world 'Shaman' on the back part in white. You pulled on a pair of white ankle socks and black shoes. (A/N: any kind I don't care)

You looked at the clock, 3:40. "Time to go eat some breakfast." You mumbled as you jogged down the stairs. You looked around and realized you didn't know your way around. "Aw crap.." You muttered. "Lost?" A familiar voice asked. You turned around and saw Ren in his normal attire. But the shirt was yellow. You couldn't help but blush from embarrassment. "Yea.." Was all you could mutter. "C'mon, I wouldn't leave such a pretty lady, such as yourself,(A/N: YOU CAN'T KILL ME! –gets shot- Or maybe you can..) alone when there's nice, hot breakfast waiting." Ren replied cheerfully.

You smiled. "Thanks much, Ren-sama!" You thanked. Ren twitched. "Just call me Ren..." He demanded more than said. "A-Alright. Let's go." You said nervously. You two walked down thedark hallway, but before you got to the kitchen Ren kissed you on the lips, it wasn't aggressive or very passionate, it was just a sweet kiss. You looked at Ren, your eyes wide. After he broke the kiss you saw the person you dreaded most, standing a few feet behind Ren, an 'I know it all' smirk upon his lips. "Oh God….." Ren and You said at the same time. "Not…………………"

HA! DONE. THERE YA GO.

Thanks to:

Kome for reviewing, KamiKaze5/PunkPrincess, and…the others who reviewed. I'M SORRY IF I DIDN'T MENTION YOU AND YOU REVEIWED MY COMUTERS BEING SUCKY. Please don't kill me. –Gives cookies and plushies.-


	5. Enter New Shaman!

Hi! Here's chapter five! Hoo-ha! I'm on a roll! We had TAKS for like…….3 days..;-; I'M GLAD TO BE BACK! So here ya go!

Recap: After he broke the kiss you saw the person you dreaded most, standing a few feet behind Ren, an 'I know it all' smirk upon his lips. "Oh God….." Ren and You said at the same time. "Not…………………"

"Not…………………HoroHoro!" You and Ren groaned. Horo grinned. "Ah. So I see that SOME people here –coughyouandrencough- are an item!" Ren and you gaped. "No…We're not. She's/He's not..." You and Ren were saying at the same time.

HoroHoro had on an ear to ear grin. He opened his mouth as wide as possible, (A/N: that's BIG) "REN AND YO---!" You and Ren had Horo pinned down, his mouth covered. You were sitting on Horo's stomach and Ren was covering his mouth. Poor Ren…Because HoroHoro did the most disgusting thing ever…

He licked Ren's hand. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I HAVE IDIOT GERMS ON MY HAND!" Ren complained, loudly might I add. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!" Horo yelled, trying to get up, but failing because you were on him. (A/N: No. You're not FAT. You're like BEYOND STRONG! –Dances and gets hit by rotten fruit.-) Just then, a loud scream was heard from outside. Anna and the others (A/N: AKA: Anna, Yoh, Manta, Amidamaru, and Ryuu –Ryu-) ran out, Amidamaru floated out. But still.

Anna ran outside, a flashlight in hand. "Yoh and co., you better come see this..." Anna said, faint worry in the itako's voice. You all ran out and saw a figure lying on the ground. When you looked closely, you realized it was a girl. She was around your age, and she seemed punk-ish…She had on faded blue jeans, combat boots, and army arm warmers. She had camouflage brown hair in a braid with a shirt that's black with red letters 'Freak, you say... '(On the front) 'Thanks for noticing' (on back). Anna looked at HoroHoro. "GET YOUR FATASS BUSY AND TAKE HER INSIDE." She yelled, fear in her voice.

You and Yoh looked at each other. You two were thinking the same thing…_ 'Why does Anna care now?'... _HoroHoro picked her up and ran inside, being very careful. After 10 minutes of silence, Horo yelled, "GUYS! She's waking up! AND THERES A NINJA CHICK! COOL!" You all ran inside, seeing a ninja girl in front of the girl. Anna crossed her arms, "Tell me. Who are you?" The girl looked at her and took a deep breath. "I am a punk! I'm a funny sarcastic little brat who loves to prank people but once you piss me off its ninja stars kicking your ass. I can play with element dragons which I can't…um really control so when I call upon them I kind of become a monster. Wind and fire are the only ones I can summon at this point. My family tried to kill me when I was little that was my first experience with the dragons I killed them so smile I am a murderer, but it was in self defense!" She finished her face blue from the lack of oxygen. Everyone, excluding you, was shocked. A small smirk came upon your features. "So…It's been 11 years…And you don't even recognize your little sister!" You said. "Welcome back Paige." Paige smiled, "Thanks Yorrie." Anna piped in, "Oh...Welcome to the Inn."

THE END. –Claps- See…I PUT YOU IN THE STORY PAIGE! –Hug- NOW WORK ON THE GAME OF CARDS!


	6. Someones crushingQ!

Hi! Sorry that my chapters have been short, but I've been having serious writers block. TT I know, sad. I'll TRY to make the chapters longer, so mind yourself, and don't be mean. Oh...WILL SOMEONE DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Yoh: HAO DOES THE DISCLAIMER!

Hao: NO, I DON'T WANNA!

Ren: -slaps Hao- DO IT.

Hao: Fine…-rubs bruise; glaring at Ren- Yollie (or Yorrie in Japanese) does not own Shaman King thank God and never will.

Me: …I hate you Hao…-smack- Thanks for the disclaimer though!

Recap: "So…It's been 11 years…And you don't even recognize your little sister!" You said. "Welcome back Paige." Paige smiled, "Thanks Yorrie." Anna piped in, "Oh...Welcome to the Inn."

You and Paige were so caught up in catching up, you completely forgot about breakfast! "GUYS, I'M HUNGRY, LET'S GO EAT BREAKFAST!" Horo yelled, ending up in making everyone do an anime fall. "That's right. We were all caught up in meeting Paige, we forgot about breakfast!" Yoh exclaimed. "Then let's go!" Horo whined.

You all sat down in the dining room, staring at all the food Tamao had made. Tamao, a girl with pink hair, pale skin, an almost sleeveless white shirt, and baggy black pants came in. "I-I-I hope you a-a-all enjoy the f-food." Tamao said stuttered. There were 3 plates of fried eggs, a big bowl of scrambled eggs, 2 plates of buttered toast, 2 plates with jam toast, a pitcher with orange juice, a pitcher with milk, and more.

"Miss Tamao?" You and Paige asked in unison. "How are we all gonna eat that without blowing up like a balloon?" Horo grinned; his plate was stocked up with two eggs, two spoons full of scrambled eggs, two of each toast, two cups of OJ and 3 doughnuts. Both of your eyes nearly popped out of your head. "That's usually how..." Tamao said shyly. Yoh let out a nervous laugh, "C'mon, we shouldn't let all of this food go to waste." He said. You and Paige looked at each other. "That won't be hard for HoroHoro." You said as Horo was getting seconds.

You all ate in peace and quiet. Nothing could be heard except for Horo and Ryuu –Ryu- eating noisily. After you ate you and Paige helped Tamao gather the dishes and put them in the dish washer. After that you showed Paige to your room, which she was also staying in, and sat on your futon.

"So…Big sister, have a crush on anyone yet?" You asked a sly grin upon your face. Paige turned a bright shade of red, which set you off laughing. "I'll take that as a yes!" You said between laughs. Before you knew it, you and Paige were having a pillow fight. "So…" Paige said after 10 minutes of pillow fighting. "Wanna know who?"

You nodded your head so quickly; Paige thought it would pop off! "Alright…it's…HoroHoro." She said quickly, but not quick enough. "OHEMGEE!" You squealed, which was highly unlike you. "Are you serious?" You asked Paige, which caused her to turn redder. "Aw! You and HoroHoro make a cute couple!" You told Paige. "Not as cute as you and Ren!" She said which caused you both to laugh so hard that you both cried.

When you both stopped, you saw that it was 7:04 A.M. You both looked out the window and saw the guys doing exercises. You both ran down the steps, wearing some different clothes and reached the door. You had lent Paige some white shorts and a blue tank top. You had also lent her your blue running shoes and white socks. (A/N: Different pair people..) You had changed into some black short shorts and a red tank top. It went with your black Nikes and red socks.

You and Paige smiled at the choice of outfit and walked outside. You both ran from the front porch to the back of the house in 0.7 seconds. You both ran really fast. The boys smiled at you both and waved while doing one-hand push ups. Ren was using one hand and one leg. You and Paige laughed as the boys trained, spilling secrets to one another as you ran around the Asakura territory.

Done, this was like 2 in half pages long! Go me. –Dances- For all of you that wanted longer chapters, here ya go. I can't guarantee the other chapters will be this long!


End file.
